Déjà vu
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: UA : Les conséquences d'un pari avec Gabriel, dont on ne se rappelle même pas.


**Bonsoir bonsoir! Me revoilaaaaaaa avec une autre fic! :DD**

**Titre : ** Déjà Vu (Inspiré par la chanson _Déjà Vu de 3OH!3_)

**Auteur**: ILoveThemAllEqually

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Humour/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated:** T language familiar et usage d'injures à tout va.

**Resumé:** UA : Les conséquences d'un pari avec Gabriel dont on ne se rappelle même pas. _(Gabriel you TRICKSTER!)_

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas _**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!**_

**Spoilers:** Vous connaissez Castiel et Gabriel? Et ba vous pouvez lire! :D

**Note:** Je m'excuse pour les fautes (_je n'ai pas relu car je suis quelqu'un de feignant désolé désolé désolé!_), et pour mes utilisations subtiles (ou pas) d'un autre film et d'un autre acteur. D'ailleurs si vous trouver l'autre ship que j'ai inséré et d'où ça vient...et ba je serais très fier de vous lecteurs! :DD

_**On lit, review SVP**_

**Bonne lecture! Xxx**

* * *

><p>Castiel Milton aime son boulot. Le salaire lui convient et il résout des crimes. C'est un peu comme être Superman mais en mieux, lui rappelle tous les jours son frère Gabriel qui est aussi son patron. Patron le plus paresseux du monde qui arrive quand même à résoudre ces enquêtes, allez savoir comment, encore un grand mystère à ajouter à la liste !<p>

Et même si Castiel aime son frère, qu'il ferait tout pour lui, il doit avouer que Gabriel est l'homme le plus sournois et diabolique qu'il connaisse quand ce dernier veut arriver à ses fins. C'est donc pour cela qu'en ce lundi matin, et ce pour le reste de la semaine, Castiel se retrouve à contrôler les excès de vitesse au lieu d'enquêter sur des affaires beaucoup plus importantes que de rouler à 140 au lieu de 110. Mais bon il avait trop bu et Gabriel avait été là, il est toujours là, et ils ont parié sur…sur…ça va lui revenir…

Peu importe, Castiel était donc assis dans sa voiture en se disant qu'une semaine ce n'était pas si long que ça après tout. C'est seulement 168 heures…10 080 minutes… bon d'accord c'est long. Mais pourquoi avait-il parié avec Gabriel ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. _'Hey Cas ! J'espère que t'as pas oublié ton bel uniforme ! Tu vas tous les faire craquer ces délinquants de la route ! Anna t'attends à l'entrée de la route D27. Bonne chance Superman ! ' _Castiel laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de répondre en un mot : _'Meurs.' _Castiel démarra sa voiture et partit rejoindre Anna.

Rectification Castiel _déteste _son travail. Cela fait 4 heures qu'il est assit dans la voiture de police à écouter, pour les deux premières heures, Anna lui expliquer comment tout fonctionne et qu'elle irait dire à Gabriel qu'il n'avait pas mis l'uniforme. Mais bon, honnêtement, l'uniforme ? _Non_. Les deux autres heures consistèrent à arrêter des personnes qui roulaient à 10km/h au dessus de la limitation indiquée. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Castiel qui se fichait totalement des limitations de vitesse quand il était au volant.

Puis au moment où la pause déjeunée était enfin arrivée et qu'ils purent aller manger un cheeseburger dont il rêvait depuis le début de la matinée, une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, si Castiel ne se trompe pas, les doubla à toute allure. Castiel soupira mais appuya sur l'accélérateur tout en mettant en marche les gyrophares. Ils arrêtèrent la Chevrolet quelques kilomètres plus loin et Castiel dû aller vérifier les papiers du jeune homme en perdant à pierre-feuille-ciseau…_quel jeu débile et de pur hasard._

Castiel sortit donc de la voiture et s'approcha du conducteur avec l'idée d'en finir au plus vite, mais au vu du sourire du jeune homme aux yeux vert ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

« Bonjour Mon… » Commença Castiel qui fut coupé par le conducteur au sourire diabolique qui lui rappellerait presque Gabriel.

« Et ba alors mon poulet, il est où l'uniforme ? » Castiel lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

« Vous rouliez à plus de 150km/h sur une route limitée à 110, en conséquence de quoi je me vois dans l'obligation de… »

« Me passer les menottes ? On n'est pas assez intime pour ça …»

« Papiers du véhicule s'il vous plait. » Bien évidemment ce n'est jamais facile pour Castiel.

« Mais c'est qu'on est un peu autoritaire, hein ? Moi c'est Dean. » Dit le jeune homme en souriant. Castiel doit attirer les cas sociaux…oui ça doit être ça.

« Ne m'obligez pas à… »

« A quoi ? A me plaquer contre la voiture ? A me fouiller le corps ? Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie de passer tes mains sur mon corps d'athlète. » Pendant un temps Castiel est surpris par l'aplomb du jeune homme, dans les sept personnes qu'ils ont arrêté aujourd'hui personne n'a agi comme ça.

« Sortez vos papiers. » Demanda Castiel d'une voix grave et autoritaire, il a _vraiment_ faim maintenant.

« Qui me dit que vous êtes un vrai policier ? Il est où l'uniforme ? Elle est où la plaque ? »

Castiel a dépassé l'étonnement, il en est à l'exaspération face à son comportement. Lui qui voulait juste en finir vite pour pouvoir faire une pause…c'est un peu raté. Il a donc l'idée de passer la main à Anna. Il laisse donc Dean pour rejoindre Anna qui le regarde de manière intriguée.

« Je te le laisse. » Dit Castiel en s'installant dans la voiture.

Anna partit voir le conducteur tandis que Castiel repensait à la semaine dernière à cet exact moment, où il dégustait son cheeseburger tout en relisant un dossier particulier. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre. Il leva la tête vers Anna qui lui fit signe de baisser la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? » Hissa Castiel d'un ton agacé.

« Regarde tes poches. » Dit Anna d'un ton amusé ce qui agaça Castiel encore plus.

« Pourquoi ? » Il commença à fouiller ses poches tout en grommelant. « J'ai mon porta…oh le… »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait il était entrain de chercher attentivement dans un portable qui ressemblait fortement au tien. Le brun sortit de la voiture encore plus irrité qu'auparavant avec l'idée d'en finir au plus vite.

A peine fut-il à hauteur de la portière du conducteur que Dean parla.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. Ils reviennent toujours. » Déclara le conducteur avec un grand sourire qui exaspéra encore plus Castiel.

« La seule raison qui m'a poussée à revenir est le fait que vous ayez volé mon téléphone. » Répondit Castiel qui remarqua la gaîté qui apparue dans les yeux émeraudes de son voleur.

« Tu te décides enfin à répondre à une de mes phrases ! On progresse, c'est bien ! Et je ne l'ai pas volé mais _emprunté_. Maintenant deuxième étape tu me tutoies et tu m'invites à prendre un verre…_Cas_. » Castiel aperçu très clairement le sourire sournois de Dean quand il évoqua son surnom. Mais au point où il en était il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre comment il l'avait appris. Il attrapa son téléphone qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de se reculer de la portière.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Et malgré l'impatience qui l'habitait, Castiel décela la déception qui s'installa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et partit se rassoir dans la voiture. Il démarra la voiture et passa devant l'Impala où le conducteur lui faisait coucou de la main tout en souriant. Castiel attire définitivement les cas sociaux.

La journée se passa plus normalement après leur pause repas. Bien évidemment Castiel regardait sa montre toutes les minutes en espérant que le temps soit passé de 14h27 à 19h30 de façon magique…mais non. Même les histoires et blagues d'Anna n'étaient pas suffisantes à faire passer le temps plus vite.

Puis, enfin, 19h30 s'afficha. Au plus grand plaisir de Castiel ils repartirent au poste pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Mais c'était sans compter son frère qui l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes du poste de police.

« Cas ! Attends ! » Castiel se retourna vers Gabriel qui avait l'air essoufflé.

« On a eu un appel et il faut que tu t'en occupes. »

« Quoi ? Gabe…ma journée est finie. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Tout le monde est occupé Cas. Tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps en plus. »

« Toi t'es libre…t'es toujours libre. Vas y. » Dit l'homme aux yeux bleus d'un ton agacé.

« Moi je suis le patron, moi j'ai gagné le pari, moi je fais ce que je veux. Et toi tu exécutes. Alors vas y où j'augmente d'une semaine le pari. »Prononça Gabriel tout en souriant diaboliquement.

« Je te déteste. » Grommela Castiel.

« Mais oui mon sucre d'orge. Tiens voilà l'adresse, une fête trop de bruit et apparemment de l'alcool et des mineurs, de la drogue. Le truc habituel. » En même temps le jeune homme lui tendit un bout de papier.

« C'est qui la source ? » Demanda Castiel en examinant l'adresse qui ne lui disait rien du tout.

« Un chasseur… » Devant le regard interrogatif du jeune brun, le patron haussa les épaules et continua avec un vague « une source fiable ».

Cas se dirigea vers la voiture qu'il avait utilisée avec Anna, et démarra en direction de l'adresse donnée. Il mit une trentaine de minutes à trouver la bonne maison, et une fois cela fait, il se gara et partit sonner à la porte d'où provenait une musique pop assourdissante. Un homme un peu plus petit que lui avec des cheveux bruns mi- long lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait dans sa main un étrange verre qui avait une forme de Bong.

« Bonjour. » Salua le jeune homme en souriant.

« Bonjour Castiel Milton, police, on nous a signalé qu… »

« Vos yeux bleu sont le résultat d'une mutation vous savez. Une mutation…groovy. »Déclara le jeune homme qui devait être totalement ivre.

« Charles ? Charles qu'est-ce qu…oh. Bonjour. » Un jeune homme plus grand se plaça à côté de…Charles apparemment.

« Erik Lehnsherr, propriétaire de la maison. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Erik en le regardant comme s'il allait le tuer.

« Bonjour, Castiel Milton, police. On nous a signalé une fête assez bruyante avec de la distribution d'alcool aux mineurs et de la drogue à cette adresse. »

Erik tapota l'épaule de Charles tout en l'amenant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir il n'y a que nous dans la maison. Nous revenons d'un bar un peu plus bas où mon ami, Charles, a fêté dignement son doctorat. Vous êtes sur que vous êtes à la bonne adresse ? »

Castiel se rendit vite compte que cette maison n'était pas un endroit de débauche, et il se mit à revérifier l'adresse.

« L'adresse qu'on m'a donné correspond tout à fait à la votre, mais apparemment c'était une erreur. Toutes mes… »

« Eriiiik ! J'ai besoin de compagnie ! » Cria Charles de l'intérieur de la maison ce qui fit sourire sournoisement Erik.

« Il a bu un petit coup de trop, je vais donc vous laisser pour m'occuper de lui, si vous le permettez.»

« Hé Cas ! » Appela une voix près de la voiture de police. Cas essaya de voir qui c'était mais il faisait trop sombre.

« M'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? » Demanda l'inconnu, et Castiel reconnu aussitôt ce ton moqueur, le conducteur de la Chevrolet impala. _Dean_.

Castiel se tourna vers Erik s'excusa une dernière fois de l'erreur et parti en direction de Dean.

« C'est toi la source ? Le '_chasseur_' ? » Demanda Castiel énervé.

« Oui. Je dois dire que Gabriel fut très facile à persuader. »

« Bien sur il est dans le coup. J'aurais dû m'en douter… » Marmonna Castiel en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Tu me ramènes ou on va boire un verre ? » Demanda Dean en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

« Je rentre chez moi. Tout seul. »

Mais apparemment cela n'arrêta pas Dean qui monta quand même dans la voiture.

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre avant, histoire de te décoincer un peu ? » Demanda le passager tout en souriant malicieusement.

« Si on va boire un verre, UN seul verre, tu me laisseras tranquille ? » Répondit Castiel désespérément.

« Peut-être… »Dit Dean tout en souriant encore plus.

« Dean. »

« Cas ? »

« Allons-y… » Céda le brun qui démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers le bar dont Erik Lehnsherr avait parlé. Oui Castiel préférait boire dans un bar loin de chez lui pour éviter des débordements qui pouvaient arriver dans son appartement. On n'est jamais trop prudent…

En arrivant au bar, Dean mena la voix et leur trouva un endroit tranquille au comptoir. Pendant un instant Castiel se demanda si Dean était un habitué de ce bar, mais il fini par décider que Dean était un habitué des bars en général et qu'il connaissait les astuces. Dean commanda deux martinis et se tourna vers Castiel en souriant en lui tendant son verre.

Castiel porta le verre à ses lèvres, et le liquide qui coula dans sa gorge lui sembla être la meilleure boisson qu'il est jamais bu. Et Castiel s'y connaît en matière de boisson…alcoolisée ou non.

Et apparemment le plaisir que cette boisson lui apportait devait se montrer sur son visage puisque Dean se mit à rire.

« Alors tu regrettes toujours ce verre ? »

« Oui !…Un peu… » Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Dean qui bu son verre en souriant, tout en observant les gens.

Après ce premier verre, Cas se laissa entraîner pour un deuxième, puis un troisième, et un quatrième, il continua même jusqu'à un douzième…et il aurait pu en boire plus si Dean ne l'avait pas empêché. Et même si la raison qui le poussait à boire était le goût des martinis, au fond de lui l'inspecteur commençait à le trouver amusant et charmant ce conducteur de Chevrolet.

Ils laissèrent la voiture et partirent à pied en direction de la maison de Dean qui n'était pas loin d'après le concerné. Castiel ne contesta pas la décision, il était trop à être émerveillé de ce qui l'entourait.

« Mais la nuit c'est magnifique ! » Cria Cas en brandissant ses bras vers la lune. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rire et de mener Cas vers sa maison.

En arrivant devant sa maison Cas avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu, mais il laissa filer cette idée et préféra embrasser l'homme qui l'avait emmener. Cas plaça ses mains sur les joues de Dean, qui s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis un peu plus passionnément. Tout en intensifiant le baiser le brun plaqua le blond contre la porte qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte. Dean réussit par un quelconque miracle d'ouvrir la porte et il entraina Cas à l'intérieur qui était toujours entrain de l'embrasser. Les deux jeunes hommes détachèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, et même si Cas savait qu'une partie de lui allait le regretter, et qu'une autre partie n'attendait que ça depuis le troisième martini, il se renforça dans son idée de prendre du bon temps avec Dean, quand celui-ci se mit à parler.

« T'es sur ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. C'était qu'un verre que je voulais…le reste c'est à toi de voir. » Castiel voyait bien qu'en prononçant ses mots Dean avait dans les yeux une lueur d'espoir et d'excitation.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour t'arrêter là, Dean ? Je suis un peu déçu…enfin moi je ne m'arrête pas ? » Et sur ce Castiel reparti à l'attaque des lèvres de Dean qui ne demandait que ça. Et plus aucune phrase ne fut prononcé par la suite, seuls des mots furent prononcer entre les deux hommes pris dans leur passion et envie mutuelles.

Il est 11h38 quand Castiel est réveillé par le bruit de son téléphone. Il essaye de l'attraper de sa main, mais rien que ce mouvement provoque une douleur dans tout son corps, sans parler du mal de tête que cette sonnerie lui procure. Il ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt.

« Je hais la lumière, le bruit et les téléphones… » Grommela Castiel.

Il finit quand même par ouvrir ses yeux pour de bon et quitta son lit…son lit ? Oui c'était bien son lit…mais pourtant la nuit dernière si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait passé la nuit avec Dean chez lui, dans son lit…Castiel s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ? Non, non leurs activités d'hier étaient bien trop réelles pour avoir été imaginées ou rêvées… De plus Castiel n'est pas le genre à boire seul et la VOITURE ! Castiel se précipita dehors pour voir si la voiture de police était là, et même si cette course lui donna envie de vomir et de s'allonger dans son lit et d'y rester toute sa vie, devant lui se trouvait la voiture de police.

« Et merde. »

Castiel rentra chez lui et essaya de se remémorer la soirée en détail. Il se souvenait avoir frappé chez un homme qui voulait le tuer et son compagnon ivre…et d'avoir vu Dean, oui il en était sur. Il avait vu Dean hier soir, ils étaient allé boire un verre même…enfin quelques verres dirons nous…et ensuite trou noir jusqu'aux activités…nocturnes.

« Merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! »

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et par agacement Castiel cria « TA GUEULE ! », se rendant compte de sa stupidité il décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Cas ? Et ba mon sucre d'orge on sèche ? On prétend être malade pour éviter la punition ? Ca va pas marcher tu sais. »

« Gabe ? C'est toi ? » Demanda Cas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Wooow t'as l'air d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois toi ! On a fait la fête hier ? Tu sais hier soir fallait que t'arrête la soirée, pas que tu y prennes partis. Enfin bref on a fait des folies hier soir ? »

« Non. J'ai juste oublié de mettre mon réveil. Je serais là dans 5…disons 30 minutes. » Cas aura bien besoin de 30 minutes si ce n'est plus pour essayer d'être présentable.

« Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Je sais reconnaître ta voix d'alcoolo mon cher, et j'ai hâte de voir ta tête ! »

En arrivant au poste, Gabriel l'attendait en souriant. Et quand il fut en face de lui Gabriel explosa de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais amusé à ce point mon petit Cassie ! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Gabriel. » Nions, nions, nions tout en bloc !

« Juste pour l'info t'as deux beaux suçons dans le cou. » L'air serein de Castiel s'effaça pour laisser place à la panique. Il couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour observer son cou dans le miroir.

« Meeeeerde ! » Et Gabriel avait raison deux magnifiques suçons arboraient son cou. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'agaçait, c'était le fait qu'hier soir il était sorti avec Dean et avait même couché avec ce dernier ! Et Dean l'a ramené chez lui comme si de rien était ! Pas un mot, RIEN ! Castiel commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en réfléchissant à diverses possibilités. Puis il releva la tête soudainement, se regarda dans le miroir et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé vers sa voiture.

Castiel n'était pas un coup de soir ! Et surement pas un coup qu'on se fait et qu'on ramène chez soi ni vu ni connu !

Il se rendit donc au bar en espérant que quelqu'un sache où Dean habite.

« Dean Winchester ? Mais ouii ! Ah quel tombeur ce gars la ! Il habite pas trop loin d'ici vous savez. Je vais vous écrire l'adresse. En tout cas vous revenez quand vous voulez boire un de mes martinis et nous chanter une chanson ! Les clients étaient ravis ! »

« Okay mer…QUOI ? J'ai chanté hier soir ? » Ca c'était définitivement pas dans ses souvenirs !

« Oui ! C'était même une très jolie chanson, si vous voulez mon avis, et je crois que Dean en était ravie lui aussi. »

« Bien sur qu'il en était ravie… Me voir m'humilier en chantant une chanson pourrie… »

« Je pense plus que c'était le fait que personne ne lui avait dédié une chanson jusqu'à présent qui lui a fait plaisir… » Continua le barman.

« Je…quoi…je lui ai dédié une chanson ? Non c'est pas possible…c'est…non, non, non j… »

« J'ai la vidéo si vous voulez, bougez pas. » Et sur ce le barman partit, laissant Castiel paniqué et agacé.

Quand le barman revint, il avait l'adresse et un téléphone portable. Il donna l'adresse et appuya sur lecture pour lancer la voiture.

_« Dean c'est pour toi !_

_And one and a two and a one !_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine !_

_You makes me happy when skies are grey !_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away ! »_

« Je pense que j'en ai entendu assez…merci. »

« Dean chante aussi après, attendez j'avance…ah voilà ! »

_« Officer officer, tell me the truth_

_How many times can I get in troube with you_

_Before they lock me up for all the bad things that I do_

_But you don't and that's why this feels like __**Déjà **__Ow__** Vu **__! »_

« Le petit enfoiré… »Murmura Castiel entre ses dents.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda le barman en éteignant la vidéo.

« Hmm rien. Merci pour votre aide, au revoir. »

Une fois sortit du bar il regarda l'adresse qui lui sembla familière mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Mais une fois en face de la maison de Dean tout lui revint. Il habitait à côté des Lehnsherr, il avait inventé une fête imaginaire de ses voisins…

« Je vais le tuer. »

Castiel frappa violemment à la porte. Il était déterminé à tout mettre à plat à commencer par le fait d'avoir été ramené chez lui sans aucune explication ! Et ensuite il aborderait l…

« Oui ? » Okay, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre que Dean lui ouvre la porte, et que cette personne soit de sexe masculin et ne porte pas de t-shirt.

« Hmm…bonjour je…je suis bien chez Dean Winchester ? »

« Hm vous êtes chez Sam Winchester mais je peux aller chercher Dean si vous voulez. »

Oh de mieux en mieux, il est marié ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a ramené chez lui après avoir tiré son cou…il voulait pas que son mari l'apprenne…c'est juste…bordel de merde pourquoi il est allé boire un verre avec lui hier soir…c'est juste fantastique putain…

« Non je…c'est une erreur. Toutes mes excuses au revoir. »

Castiel se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa voiture et commença à frapper le volant.

« Bravo Castiel ! Au début tu fais ton blasé et maintenant tu te retrouves comme un con ! C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire baiser…aux deux sens du terme…pourquoi t'as changé ton attitude ? Ca ne te ressemble pas Castiel, certes il est très bien foutu, et très charmant et son sourire et ses yeux sont…NON ! Arrête d'y penser ! C'est un con point fi… »

« Cas ? » Castiel se tourna vers le son de la voix qui venait de l'appelé, Dean, et céda à l'affolement. Il commença à démarrer la voiture et s'empressa de quitter cet endroit.

« Cas attends ! » C'est mort !

Dean se rapprochait à grands pas et Cas avait quelques difficultés à sortir de l'endroit où il s'était garé.

« Caaas ! Arrête faut qu'on parle ! » Dean était à quelques pas désormais de la voiture. Mais Castiel réussi enfin à libérer sa voiture et démarra en trombe pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la maison.

Il roula beaucoup plus vite que la normale et ne ralentit qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Il était sur une route déserte, et en profita pour abandonner la voiture avant de s'adonner à une petite balade qui lui viderait la tête. Il fit quelques mètres avant de s'asseoir à même le sol.

« Castiel c'est de mieux en mieux ! Tu t'enfuis ! Non mais qui fait ça ? Qui prends la fuite comme ça ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? En plus tu te parles à toi même de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Ce n'est pas normal ou sain, tu dois arrêter. Oui les gens normaux n'ont pas des aventures étranges avec un chauffard de la route extrêmement sexy. Et surtout ils ne racontent pas leurs problèmes à haute voix à eux-mêmes ! Sauf si on a des problèmes cérébraux…mais peut-être que tu as des problèmes…en plus tu te parles à toi-même à la deuxième personne du singulier…putain de fant… »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture qui roulait à vive allure et qui passa devant lui. Cette voiture s'arrêta un peu plus loin et Castiel se rendit compte que c'était la voiture de Dean. Il se releva pour voir qui sortirait de la voiture en priant pour que ce soit un psychopathe et non Dean. Oui Cas préférerait qu'un psychopathe sorte de cette voiture pour le tuer, plutôt que Dean…il a définitivement un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. Mais bien sur le brun n'a pas de chance et Dean sortit de la voiture.

« Cas ! » Cria Dean.

Le jeune homme en question ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture qu'il avait abandonné quelques mètres plus loin. S'il arrivait à sa voiture il serait sauver…de quoi exactement ? Castiel n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il savait juste qu'il devait aller à sa voiture et s'enfuir, encore une fois.

Le brun tourna la tête en espérant que Dean avait compris et était partis. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un jeune homme courir derrière lui avec une grande intention de l'attraper.

« Merde ! » Il accéléra la cadence mais Castiel savait que Dean le rattraperait vu la vitesse à laquelle il réduisait la distance qui les séparait.

« Pourquoi je suis nul en course en plus ? » Heureusement il aperçu la voiture un peu plus et cela lui donna l'espoir et il accéléra encore plus, même s'il sentait que son cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre.

Il n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir où était Dean, de peur de le voir à quelques centimètres de lui. Et il avait raison car à peine Castiel effleura la portière de la voiture, Dean se jeta sur lui.

Dean se retrouva sur Cas qui lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.

« Cas mais c'est quoi ton problème ! »

Cas en profita pour se relever et faire face à Dean. S'enfuir avec la voiture ne mènerait à rien de toute façon.

« Vas y je t'écoute Dean. Parle moi de ton mari, de ton plan diabolique pour te taper un mec et le ramener chez lui pour éviter tout problème. »

« Quoi ? Mais…mon mari ? HAHAHAHAHAHA » L'éclat de rire de Dean, surpris Cas.

« Tout d'abord Sam est mon frère » Ah bien joué Cas t'as pas l'air d'un con maintenant. « Ensuite un plan diabolique ? Chacun sa technique de drague, et pour l'info je ne t'ai pas forcé à boire les onze autres martinis ou à coucher avec moi ! Tu étais tout à fait consentent crois moi… » Il a l'affront de sourire en plus, le bâtard.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez moi ensuite hein ? Un coup ça te suffisait ? »

« C'est donc ça. T'as des sentiments pour moi et t'es vexé que je t'ai laissé comme ça…ooooh Cas je savais que y avait un cœur qui ne rêvait que d'être aimé sous cette uniforme invisible que tu refuses de porter. »

« Alors là Dean t'es totalement à l'ouest. »

« Okay…enfin si je t'ai ramené chez toi c'est parce que j'avais pas envie d'avoir à faire à un mec ayant oublié la soirée fantastique qui venait d'avoir, et de devoir porter la casquette du connard qui a couché avec toi alors que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. »

« Oh… » Ba là ça change tout…sauf le fait que t'es un con. Mais ça change beaucoup de choses.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait refaire cette soirée alors…mais sans alcool… ou alors avec juste deux verres ? » Les martinis étaient vraiment bons !

« Peut-être… » Dean s'approcha de Cas et le plaqua contre la voiture. « On pourrait commencer à maintenant ? » Il embrassa Cas et mordilla son oreille. Cas était en train de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean quand un souvenir l'envahi.

« Bradley Cooper !» Cria Cas ce qui interrompit Dean dans les soins qu'il procurait à Cas.

« Euuh moi c'est Dean Winchester.»

« Quoi ? Oh non c'est juste un pari avec Gabriel qu'il a gagné. »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« J'ai parié que le nom de l'acteur dans _Very Bad Trip_ c'était Bradley Cooper, alors qu'en fait c'était Bradley Jones. Et Gabriel avait donc raison. » Ah enfin il s'en souvenait de ce stupide pari qui l'a tout de même amené à cette délicieuse aventure au bord de la route avec un jeune homme tout aussi charmant.

« Euh Cas…je suis presque sur que le nom de l'acteur c'est Bradley Cooper. Et non Jones. »

« Je vais tuer Gabriel. »

Dean ria aux éclats avant de laisser une autre marque sur le cou de Cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir la chanson que chante Castiel : You Are My Sunshine (<em>Y a eu pleins de versions mais celle qui m'a inspirée est<em>) de James McAvoy (_Oui oui James McAvoy. Regarder Pénélope vous verrez.)_**

**Ensuite celle que chante Dean : Deja Vu par 3OH!3 _(Oui comme le nom du OS! :D)_**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé! **

_**On n'oublie pas la review merci :)**_


End file.
